seeing double
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. full summary and prologue inside........
1. summary and prologue

**Title: Seeing Double**

**summary : what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. one shes a vampire. two she has a daughter and three she moves to new york. but what happens when the Cullen's find Bella at NYS (New York State). but are the Cullen's all as they same. what happens when a another family come to NYS.......... find out in Seeing Double**

**Prologue **

**Bella POV**

The day they came back was a god send. but now I'm just confused. I'm standing up on stage preparing for my song that my daughter wrote for me, looking at my loving boyfriend who's backstage waiting to come up. You see this is a welcoming assembly. To welcome the new kids that are starting today.

But when i opened my mouth. a smell so toxicating engulved me. It wasn't human. It was vampire. I scanned the stage. To see 5 of my favorite vampires, whihc was weird.

While sing the first verse, i looked to the back stage area. Was it me or was i going mad, and if you could someone tell me. Is that the reason why I'm seeing double.....

**please leave a review and let me know what you think that it i should post this new story. at the moment i have to send it to my beta so im sorry for any grammar mistakes it will be fixed in the actual story, but hopefully it should be up within the week.**

**P.S its not been seen by my beta yet so sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Twilightluver().Cullen(Dot)obsessed**


	2. chp1: lets start from the begginging

**Seeing Double**

**Chapter one- lets start from the beggining**

**Please read the A/N at the end.**

Bella pov

Why does my life seem to suck at the wrong times. All my life I wanted to find the right person, to settle down with for the future. I found that person, but he left me, to protect me.

But my life changed as soon as he disappeared from my life. 3 months later she found me, the red headed, lioness, Victoria.

*Flashback*

I know i shouldn't have been, but it was getting late. I had just started walking through an alley when someone jumped out at me. I didn't recognise her until she called me by my name. "Bella, Bella, Bella, just the girl I have been looking for. No Eddie with you." Victoria spoke.

As soon as she said his name I broke down, I know I had to stay strong but I couldn't. Victoria gave me a quizzical look, before speaking again. " He left you didn't he, unprotected, what a stupid boy." her voice spoke with surprise and meaning. I don't think she realised he would ever do this to me, but she was wrong like everyone else was , that knew him the only Cullen I can never speak of.

she spoke to me after what I think seemed like 5 minutes. that's when she smirked. " as he left you, I was thinking of going mate for a mate, but he can't love you as much if he just left you un protected. So I think I'm going to punish you, for what he did to my beloved James." that's when the searing burning pain started thrashing through out my body...........

*End Flashback*

Now that its two years later, and I'm a different person. My life changed the day I became one of them. The day Victoria changed me in to one of them. A vampire.

Right at this very moment I'm in biology reminiscing over my past. When I should really be thinking about the present and future.

I'm reliving high school once again. I moved after Charlie passed away in a horrific car accident while he was working. The day I found out I knew it was time to disappear. It was because of me he was dead. He had a head on with Victoria. He couldn't stop in time and the car just went straight into her, he didn't know that she was a vampire and that she couldn't die. And she new it would hurt me to see Charlie die.

When I moved away after Charlie's death. I moved to Canada. Where Victoria hadn't had the chance to track me down . That is why I'm moving every two years so she doesn't find me again. Last time I fled and moved to wales , where I am living now in a small two storey, two bedroom house. Which is not the best place I could have though of living in but it was enough, cause I'll be moving again in a years time.

Over the years I have learnt to control my thirst, by keeping myself quenched only on animal blood. No human has ever touched these lips. Actually I think its one of my gifts.

When I first found out about my powers I found out that I could shield 3 weeks after I was turned into a new born. Then about a year later I realised I could move objects with my mind or by the flick of a hand when thinking about it. As well as that I gained the power or premonitions but they only stated the actual future and not on how someone would think, the ability to freeze time and orb objects. There is only two more powers that I have recently found out about one being able to levitate and the other which I'm trying to control is the fact that I can blow things up with my hands, which takes a lot to control because it is connected with my emotions.

So that's plain old me, not so plain anymore but I'm still a complete and utter klutz, who is on the run from Victoria. Oh and did I mention I have a daughter and once a son who both reminded me of there father everyday.

It's not there fault, the thing is when I said did have a son, I meant it as in past tense, you see my baby Charles was taken from me about 2 years ago.

*Flashback*

We were walking through the first forest we came to when we finally arrived in Canada 1 year ago. It was now 3 weeks later and we were all hunting. That's when I heard it, a blood curdling scream. I ran as fast as I could to where the noise came from with my baby girl behind me.

The scene we saw in front of us scared us half to death. There in front of me was Victoria , who was holding my baby boy with his arms pulled of. I ran at her trying to pull my shield around Charles but I couldn't get close enough before she pushed me back into a tree. When I got back to my feet, my daughter starig right at me, i looked back from where they were, but they were gone and there was a fire burning purple smoke where they had been standing.

*End Flashback*

My baby girl is the light of my life, she's beautiful and half human, half vampire, she has long brown hair and her fathers once emerald green eyes. She has the ability to pick up on anyone's emotions and the ability to see anyone's past, present and future with a touch of the hand. She is only 3 but looks like a 17 year old, who has the brain power of a 30 year old.

Oh and her names Cassidy Carlie Cullen Swan. I decided to give her, her dads last name so that she had something from her father, who doesn't even know that she exists.

So that's mine and Cassidy's life so far…..

So lets get back to the present.

**A/N: I hope u liked the first chapter, it will be slow for about the first five chapters but it should start getting better soon. I hope u like the preview which is half way through the story if I get some reviews I will try and get the next chapter posted ASAP. I want to say thank you to my beta XEdwardsLiLCullenX for being a great beta thanks for the hard work….**

**Ill send anyone a preview of the next chapter when I get a review and ill dedicate the next chapter to the one with the funniest, longest review.**


	3. chp2:boring school and found out

**Seeing double **

**chapter 2 - boring school and found out**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**alicecullenhaleluvsjasper **for her wonder review which made me wanna get this chapter out without my beta checking it over. i want to get at least 10 reviews before the next chapter is posted as i can't understand why i have over 100 hundred view and only 4 reviews please review as i like your opinions on anything that i need to get right...

**alicecullenhaleluvsjasper review is shown below thanks again.**

This is so awsomely awsome, i lurve it alot please pwetty please wiv a cherry on top update a.s.a.p plz! thank you, diolch x alice x

**same goes for the next chapter anone who can send me an awsome long review gets the next chapter dedicated to them as well as a sneak peak. also anyoone who can name the song and artist gets the next chapter dedicated to them as well.**

**So get reviewing , add alert, favourite. Thanks for reading the a/n, now get reading. Next chapter out soon hopefully but im working nearlly all day netx week so i might not get it out as soon as i might normally sorry.**

**TwilightLuver(.)Cullen(.)Obsessed. **

Bella POV

I'm sitting in biology going over my notes again, as I have been in year 10, 3 times over the last 4 years. Graduating 3 times in three different continents.

The hour was going slowly, I just wished it would hurry up and be music, for some reason I have absolutely loved music, as I started writing my own songs lately, based on the experiences me and Cass have been through over the years.

'Finally' I though as the bell rang for lunch. I got my stuff together and went to the cafeteria to find Cassidy, sitting at our regular table in the back.

The whole school see's me in particular a freak. Cassidy has a choice but she chooses to sit with me. Some times I wish she wouldn't, but I know she means well.

"Cass, you need to eat something" I told her while looking at her full lunch tray.

"But Bella" she moaned. She only calls me mum when were not in public, as it would look weird, so she goes around as my sister.

"Remember, you need to eat actual food, your half human love, remember" I whispered in vampire speed.

" Ok, fine mum" she whispered , sarcasm in her voice,which made me glare at her as she started eating her burger.

The next few words that came out for my daughters mouth made me freeze. " Mum can you tell me more about my dad" she whispered.

I sat there frozen in place. I couldn't bring him up still, it hurt to much. " Mum, I'm sorry, I'll shut up, I didn't mean to bring it up" she whispered again, in a high pitched, but low voice only us vampires could here.

I came out my state, relaxing. " I'm sorry Cass, it's a touchy subject still at the moment "I told her holding back the dry sobs, that were about to appear.

"Don't worry about it" she replied. I knew she was upset, which made me feel bad, and I knew she was trying to hide it.

I wish I could tell her about him. But he broke my heart,... I can't forgive him for that. My life is like this because of him. I wouldn't be lonely if he hadn't left me all those years ago.

Oh I know. I have Cass but I need a man in my life , a father figure for my baby girl.

'rinnnnng, rinnnng' the bell brought me from my thoughts once again. "Come on, lets get to music" I told my baby girl as we went to fifth lesson.

Music flew by and gym was even quicker. Soon enough we were in our black Volvo. That I had purchased 2 weeks ago, might I add.

We were heading back to the flat. Once at home, Cassidy turned on the tv, and I went for a hunt alone so I could think.

About an hour later I returned. I made Cass something to eat and went to my room.

I sat there for half and hour reading before I got up and got my lyrics book. I started writing anything that came to mind, and in no time at all did I finish my newest song. If I kept this up I could have finsihed my 60th song.

After finishing the song, I started singing it out loud. (**Lyrics in bold**)

**Remember all the things we wanted?  
Now all the memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye**

**Even with our fists held high, yeah  
Never would've worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die**

**I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you  
Now I can't stop**

**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go**

**And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone**

I was only half way through when I heard an almighty crash. I ran out of the room in a flash, to find the door open and a flash of red blinding me, before I went crashing into the wall behind me. Cassidy emerged form her room snarling at her. I couldn't believe she found us again.

2 seconds later I was on my feet again. I held my hands out in front of me and Victoria froze in place. I don't know why I didn't just burn her but I couldn't trust my new power still and I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

" We on the move again" Cass spoke walking over to me with a ready packed bag. " Looks like it love" I told her going into my room and getting my already packed stuff.

"GET IN THE CAR" I shouted at her " she will unfreeze in 2 minutes" I told her .

I learnt about a year ago that freezing a vampire only lasts 3 minutes. So we had to be quick. And that is easier said then done.

2 seconds later Cass and I were in the black Volvo. I had quickly changed the number plate. So Victoria wouldn't recognise it, and we were off.

"Where we off to now mum" Cassidy spoke form beside me. "I don't know Cass, but it's gotta be anywhere better then here" I told her, she nodded.

"Why don't we go to New York" she asked me.

" That's a great idea" I told her.

So off to a new place once again.

New York won't know what's hit them when we arrive.....

**_Read the A/N at the top other wise u could miss out xx_**


	4. chp3: New York

**Seeing double**

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to:**

**AliceStoleMyYellowPorsche **

**tricklem **

**For there reviews. I love any one who reviews. Review this chapter and the next one could be dedicated to you. Any opinions are welcome.**

**Chapter 3- new York.**

Cassidy POV

Driving to the airport, was going to take about 3 hours, even at the speed mum's going at. We never were close to anywhere particular. I pulled my hidden laptop form behind my chair and typed in the search engine New York plane tickets, which brought up two first class tickets to new York.

I changed the name the tickets were gonna be placed under, so I went with the last name Black. I don't know why, but mum always choose that last name, for airplane flights. I knew she had known someone, with the last name black. I had seen pictures, but she never went into detail, she said it brought back to many memories of there old friendship. The thing is, I never get to ask her why. So once that was complete, I brought us a two bedroom apartment in the middle of New York, as well as in rolling us into a new school.

"Mum what's our excuse, this time" I asked her, while she still looked like she was actually in the car with me, not like when she's in a world of her own, either thinking about me, life in general, Victoria or dad and the rest of the Cullen's.

Mum told me about my dad and the rest of the Cullen, Hale family awhile back. I really wish I could meet them someday. I sighed and mum gave me a funny look to say ' What you thinking about' before she turned back to the road, even though she didn't need to, as we can sense danger as vampires. Well half human, half vampire in my case, we have exceptional accuracy.

When mum told me about the family she loved, Alice sounded fun, apart from the shopping trips. I'm like mum in that way, only get what's necessary, I always think. Emmett sounds like a laugh, especially after what I saw from mum's past, which is only one part of my powers, that only work on her apart from my empathy . Back to the Cullen's Rosalie and jasper. The Hales of the family sound cool, but Rosalie seems a bit full of herself from what I have seen form mum's past, but I can't wait to meet Carlisle and Esme because they look so sweet and caring and because they saw mum as one of theirs before she was even changed.

I know mum doesn't want to, but I would love to see them. The thing is deep down, she still wants them. She wants to see them again, but she's scared, she will get hurt again, but at the same time she angry because they left her. I could always tell, even if I didn't have my empathy power.

"Mum" I asked her again. " Oh sorry I was in a world of my own" 'once again' I though.

"Lets say where sisters and that we are living with a friends for a while" she told me about a minute later.

"Ok cool, but what if they want to meet our friends" I asked.

"We make up an excuse" she replied laughing.

"Well that was obvious" I muttered causing a funny look from mum.

The rest of the car journey was quiet, well apart from mums random outburst of singing, when certain songs she liked, came on the radio. After a while I joined in, that was quite a laugh. After 3 hours exactly we arrived at the airport, got on the plane and was of to our new living destination "New York, here we come".

After the boring 6 hours flight, which we had about 6 guys, trying to chat each of us up, from the two seats next to us, and the four seats behind us. We finally landed in new York. Once of the plane we grabbed our luggage, hailed a cab to the apartment, which was in the middle of New York. This was because the black Volvo was being shipped over and should be at the house by tomorrow morning.

After an hour in the taxi, we finally pulled up to the apartment. The apartment looked like a hotel and we had the penthouse apartment.

Mum said we were going to be staying here awhile, as she followed her 'gut feeling' as she would call it. So she got a better apartment then we had before.

Once inside the lobby elevator we pressed the penthouse button and mum put her key in the lock, which she got from the front desk.

The elevator door's opened at the top and as soon as we walked in, all you could see was the crème and silver design throughout the living room. The kitchen was a different matter, it was massive with a marble and brown wood design and was open spaced. So you could see it from the living room.

We then checked out the other rooms, the first one we came to was a big luxury bedroom which was so me. It had a silver and dark purple design throughout with walk in closet, double bed and ensuite bathroom, which was all tiled out. The room was fitted with a desk and bedside table. All I needed now was my clothes and the rest of my essentials.

"I call this room" I called out. " I though you would, it's so you" she said then kissed the side of my head.

We walked down the hallway a little to get to the second room which was another bedroom. Once inside the room, it was like it was made for mum. It had a light blue design with silver mixed in. Like my room it had a double bed, ensuite bathroom, bedside table and desk. The room had the biggest walk in closet ever. Aunt Alice would have loved it. Also in her room she had a large book case in the far corner and a leather couch.

"Mum this is so you" I said with a smile.

" I know, it's like they saw us coming" she said before she started laughing at what she had previously said.

"There is one more room we have to see mum" I told her as we walked out her room.

We went to the last door and opened it, to find the most beautiful black wood piano in the middle of the room. That was the best part of the house for me. I loved my music, but never had a piano at our last house, so I could only use the school piano.

"Mum that is one gorgeous instrument over there, and I can't wait to use it, but first I need a sleep. I'm still a bit jet lagged."

"ok sweetie, go rest and we will go shopping later" she told me before kissing my check and I walked into my new room, and feel asleep on the already made bed.

I think I'm gonna love it here. I can feel it……

To be continued….

**A/N: I know this chapter was long but it will start getting good soon. Please review, alert, favourite and let other know about this story. Thanks **

**TwilightLuver(.)Cullen(.)Obsessed xxx**


	5. chp4: Settling in

**Seeing double**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Gothic Saku-chan **

**Barbiedoll123**

**Princessateassa08**

**And especially ****tricklem**** for reviewing every chapter so far.**

**Thanks to all the reviews I have got, I'm glad I have some, so everyone gets Cullen hugs from **

**Exclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all characters have been made up by the brilliant mind of S Meyer. But I do own this fanfic.**

**I'm also sorry for any sneak peaks I didn't get out, I though about sending them but I just updated instead, so here's the full chapter xx **

**Read end authors note bit about the Cullen's x**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - settling in**

**Bella POV**

After I had finished putting the finishing touches to the apartment, from what I had in my one bag I brought. I ordered the rest of the stuff, we needed online. After surfing the net, I picked up my worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet, that I had read countless times, even though I didn't need to anymore because of my brilliant vampire memory. Romeo and Juliet was only my second favourite book, as Withering heights was my main favourite. Which I left at my old apartment because of Victoria. That reminds me, I needed to get a copy of that later.

After about 3 hours of reading, 5 different books that I had found in my room. I was brought out of the fifth book, as I could hear screaming coming from the apartment. " NO LEAVE HIM ALONE" I heard being shouted, from Cassidy's room. She must be having another nightmare.

I was in Cassidy's room half a second later waking her up. Which she then pulled me into a hug.

"shh shh, sweetie it's ok, your safe, no one's gonna hurt you." I soothed her, which helped me calm her down, almost immediately.

" Sweetie what were you dreaming about" I asked her, but she just shook her head and gave me the ' don't worry' look. I knew what she was dreaming, I could see it in her eyes, and also if I could sleep I would dream it too. It being the second worse day of my entire life.

" Mum I don't want to talk about it, it was basically about, the night my baby brother was taken from us" she told me and I just pulled her into a bigger hug. That day I can still remember it now and if I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out, right here, right now.

After half an hour sitting in the same position Cass spoke up " can we go shopping, now please" she asked me. So off we went.

At the mall. We kept getting all the look's imaginable, from lustful looks, to angry jealous looks from the girls walking passed us, all the time.

We went into top shop and tried on loads of different tops from this gorgeous black dress I brought, which I probably wouldn't wear often only to a party. I think Alice's shopping trips got boasted when she became a vampire, cause now I like shopping, but not as much, as she does or well did when I was around.

'Don't go there, don't go there' I kept thinking to myself, I wasn't prepared to break down again in front of everyone. I would be able to stop, if I did.

I calmed my self down after a while. I think Cass, notices it when I start feeling the way I do, but she doesn't say anything, she only makes me feel more comfortable.

After another 4 hours shopping we had been to H&M, Primark, Marks and Spencer's, Jane Norman, Ann Summers which I don't understand how we ended up there, but we did and many more shops to get the last of the stuff needed to finish off the apartment. We headed home back to the apartment.

The one thing I will admit to, ever since I've become a vampire, I have much more fashion sense, which I also think I got a little form my ex best friends Ali.

After dropping off the clothes, the Volvo was parked in the garage, as it had just been delivered. So we got into the Volvo, my beauty, to go get the groceries, which we spent an hour getting. Which I would never eat, but only for Cass.

When we got back to apartment, Cass finished her room and had something to eat before going to sleep, for our preparations of tomorrows first school day in NYS short for New York State.

While Cass slept, I went to sit by the piano, it had been so long since I had seen one, the piano was the same as the Cullen's in forks, I loved the piano, I had become much more attuned to it since becoming a vampire, but it still made my heart break every time I tried playing it. When I did started playing it a couple of years back, I found out that I could let myself go, be who I am underneath, the composure I tried to hide from everyone would just relax, I could be myself and express how I felt and who I was while playing my own original pieces .

After a couple of weeks I started wring songs to go with the music I was playing and sometimes I just though that Edward was here watching me play, he would have been so proud of me, even Cassidy and Edward Junior, who were both in love with anything to do with music, Cass still is, but I would never see my baby boy play another note, because of the evil cow that took him from me.

After playing the piano for a couple of hours I went to my room, to sit and read my withering heights book, that I had just brought and sat down to read it until, it was time to get ready for my first day a NYS. I wonder what the day will bring us. I hope it will all be good……….

* * *

**A/N: ok that it for this chapter Edward and the rest of the Cullen's will come into the picture soon, but the prologue won't be having for a while, please review, I love to hear what you guys think, I will try and update soon, hopefully by next week, depending on how my college work is doing. Thanks fro reading this authors note. Next chapter up soon **

**Luv ya guys**

**Xx TwilgithLuver(.)Cullen(.)Obsessed xx**


	6. chp5:new day New school suprise student

**Seeing double **

**Chapter 5- A new school, new day and a surprise student**

**A/N: thanks to everyone who added this story to there Favourites and alerts. I'm loving the reviews. Lets see if we can get at least 6 reviews before I post the next one. I know you guys can do it. Thanks. **

**sorry its so short, but i though i needed to give uor guys a chapter next one up soon..**

Cassidy POV

It's a new day, and I'm getting ready for my first day at NYS. I hate it, but I can't wait to make some new friends. Well if I can that is!

I took out my new black skinny jeans and light pink halter top. That's the best thing about being a half human, half vampire hybrid, I don't sparkle in the sun light. I put my black ballet pumps on and a matching butterfly earrings and necklace set. I would wear heels but I'm a complete klutz like my mum.

I grabbed my bag, which was already packed with my school supplies and headed for the kitchen to grab an apple before meeting mum .

After grabbing an apple. I found mum in a similar outfit to mine. Sometimes we were more like sisters then mother and daughter then we though. Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, silver ballet pumps and a light blue halter neck top with a black elegant but stylish jacket. She also wore the Cullen crest necklace, that I came across a couple years back, walking past an antiques shop. I couldn't believe it when I saw it in the window. I brought it straight away and gave it to mum as a birthday present for her 21st. She loved it, but had the same thoughts as mine, why was it in an antiques store as it was suppose to be unique as Carlisle was the one who made it. And well ever since I first gave it to her, she has never taken it off. And I mean never.

"We have to get going" she called from the front door. I hadn't even realised she had moved. I was next to her in a flash and we were out the door and of to our new school.

After a fairly long drive through the city, we came to NYS. New York State was a massive school with a massive campus. After parking up, with all the stares that came with our arrival, we headed to the main office to get our timetables and other slips we might need.

"Hello, were Isabella and Cassidy Swan, we have come to collect our timetables" Bella asked the young lady.

" Ah yes, here are your timetables, locker numbers and keys, please bring this slip back at the end of the day. I'm miss Rose and ill be here to help with any problems". the lady miss Rose told us, before we exited the main office and into the hallway.

It took us 5 minutes to find our locker sand place our bags and everything inside. We both went over our timetable to find we had only two classes the same which was music and PE before we headed to home room.

After homeroom I went of to my first set of classes, as did Bella. It was coming up to third lesson when it happened. I saw the One person I never expected to see in my entire life.

I was just walking through the corridor looking at my timetable and map, just to double check I was going the right way. When I accidentally walked into someone.

We both feel to the floor with a loud bang, everything flying everywhere. It was then that I realised, when I took a breath in, that it smelt familiar. Well I knew the smell as an instinct, but this smell was different, it was familiar, the one thing I knew is, it was a werewolf .

When I looked up I was drawn in my his gorgeous dark blue eyes. That's when it clicked, I had seen those eyes through my mums past, I knew who this was before he even spoke.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" a husky voice spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. The gorgeous black haired, russet skinned boy told me. The boy who I now knew was Jacob Black. I knew who Jacob was, but I never though I would be, well this attracted to a guy at first sight.

"Its ok" I spoke back. He helped me up after bringing himself to his feet. But before I could speak my thoughts, I heard the 3 words I would never though I would hear.

"Your my imprint" he whispered, I think he though I didn't here him, but I did and it was then that I knew I had to say it.

"And Your Jacob Black, and you're a werewolf"…….

**A/N: Sorry its so short, I know I said that the Cullen's and Edward would be in this chapter but it changed as I wrote it. But I promise they will be here in two or three chapters. Sorry for getting peoples hopes up….please review I need at least 6 before I post the next chapter…**

**TwilightLuver(.)Cullen(.)Obsessed xx**


	7. chp6: reunion and realisations

Seeing double chapter 6 - realisations 

A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alert and favourite this story. I got the 6 reviews I asked for ,yay, now lets try getting 10 reviews so that I get up two 35. Here is the next chapter and guess what after this chapter you will definitely be seeing a Cullen or two. So get reading and ill update as soon as possible.

**Jacob POV (once off)**

**How, that's what I want to know, who is she and does she know my name and that I was different. **

**She looks like someone familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, but there is one thing for sure, I imprinted on her and I don't even know her name. Ok and what the heck is that smell its just sweet and different, and it was coming from the young lady in front of me. It was then that I knew she was different.**

**Cassidy POV**

"**And your Jacob Black and you're a werewolf"**

**He stood there like that looking straight at me, confusion in his eyes. He looked me up and down, I think he was wondering why I kind of looked familiar. **

"**How did you, wait did you say werewolf" he asked me in surprise. It must have only just clicked in.**

**It was time to introduce myself.**

"**Sorry, that was rude, you don't know me, but I know you because of my mum. I'm Cassidy Carlie Cullen-Swan" as I spoke my last name I could see it click Into place.**

"**Your… no it can't be, I though she was dead, your Bella's daughter" He stuttered out. **

"**Yeah" I basically said before I heard soft light foot steps coming round the corner. Which lead to being face to face with a slowly surprised mother looking between me and Jacob.**

**Bella POV**

"**Jacob" I spoke. I can't believe I'm standing in the middle of the school corridor, staring at the best friend I though I would never see ever again.**

"**Hi bells" Jake spoke in a whisper .**

"**How are you…" we both started at the same time. This was awkward. Why was this so awkward. Oh yeah he thinks I'm dead. Well technically yeah I am, but who cares I'm a vampire.**

**I started walking towards Jake until I engulfed him into a hug.**

"**I'm gonna leave you two to talk and Ill see you at lunch" Cassidy spoke from beside me. **

"**Seya later Cass" I hugged her before she walked of to Maths. I turned back to Jake once Cass had walked around the corner.**

"**Bells I've missed you, how and when, I though you were dead" Jake spoke quickly. I had to tell him everything from the beginning, this was gonna be a long story.**

**I told him from when I found out I was pregnant with twins, to Edward leaving me before I had the chance to tell him. I told him about Victoria finding me and changing me, so I would suffer more, to why I moved to New York and why I have not even tried to find the Cullen's yet.**

**I talked about Cassidy and that she was half vampire half human and that she was actually 3 years old and looked 17.**

**He told me about why he moved to New York so he could live with his sister for a while and also because of the fact that he couldn't stand living in Forks after Charlie and his own father passed away 2 months within each other.**

**By the time we had finished talking it was lunch time. We had talked all through third and fourth period. We both started walking towards the cafeteria.**

**Once inside the cafeteria I noticed Cass sitting with a group of girls. I was glad she was making friends, but as soon as I caught her eye she got up and came straight over to me and Jacob. **

"**Hi Jacob, Bella" she looked at Jake, then me.**

"**Hi Cass" I heard Jake reply from beside me. That was when I realised it " NO FREAKIN WAY"**

"**What Bella, What's wrong" Jake spoke with concern. Did I say that out loud, great**

"**Will you stop with the eyes over there, and you should be ashamed of yourself Jacob, she's only 3 years old even though she looks 17" I spoke quietly but in a way that sounded angry.**

"**Bella, I can't help it"**

"**OH DON'T YOU BELLA ME, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS….. OMG" I spoke a little to loudly causing heads to turn our way.**

**Great if it wasn't because its our first day here, its now because I'm shouting people are staring again. **

**Please don't say it, he can't be serious. I stood there glaring at Jacob. **

"**Hello, Bella, Jacob, I'm still here ya know" Cass spoke from beside me.**

'**Ok this isn't the right place to discuss this' I though to myself before pulling Jake and Cass out of the cafeteria and to a secluded area.**

"**YOU IMPRINTED ON CASSIDY" I shouted causing both to cringe and cover there ears.**

**To be continued ……..**

**A/N: ok next chapter ill skip forward a year. And yes you will very soon maybe even the next chapter see a Cullen or two. Please review, alert and favourite this story. Next chapter up soon.**

**Lets try 10 reviews to get us to 35 before I put up the next chapter. …**

**TwilightLuver . Cullen . Obsessed xx**


	8. an: sorry no chapter but plz read xx

Heya guys

Sorry this is not a chapter but I though I would I would give you an update on what is going on.

I'm currently really busy with college and work and I'm having trouble with the next chapter but it is half done and should be up in about 2-3 weeks.

I want to say think you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their favourites and alerts.

And again I'm sorry for not updating lately and I will soon update this this story just give me time and you will see an update very soon.

Thanks

TwilightLuver(.)Cullen(.)obsessed


	9. chp7:1 year,New relationship,new family

****

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here it is a did say 2-3 weeks but I had a sudden inspiration . Want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourites this story. Please read to end author note. Thank you and So here's the next chapter get Reading the Cullen's are finally here......  
**  
**Bella POV**

Chapter 7: One year, New relationships and New students

Wow it's been a year, that has gone so fast. Cassidy is finally 4 and well even though I still feel weird out by it she is now dating my best friend and werewolf Jacob Black.

I can't believe it still until this day, they were and are made for each other, I can see it in his eyes, how protective of her he is. It's touching I just wished I still had that.

I can still picture that day when I had a go at Jake. Even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

***Flashback***

" Jake I can't believe this is happening she is only 4 . Do u think that I'm ok with this." I told him.

We had all come out of the cafeteria and had walked Into the forest out back behind the cafeteria.

" Its not my fault I imprinted on her, it not like and can turn it off" Jake said back.

We were going of at each other for about an hour before Cassidy stepped in.

" Mum, you need to understand, that it's not his fault, I know your just angry but you will get use to it in time. Remember mum you told me about Sam and his wife Emily and about how it hurt Leah. You see they couldn't do anything and do you see where I'm getting from. Sam felt bad but he couldn't do anything and think about it neither can we"

***End flashback***

And from that day I have been ok with it, but the thing is I have to because I know they can't help it .

Anyway back to today I'm just getting into school after driving me and Cass in the Volvo.

Today feels like it's gonna be a bad day, I don't know why but I just feel like it wil be. You see for a while now i get these feelings and there normally are right. That's why I knew today wasn't going to be normal. I just knew it...

I had just walked in to school with Cassidy. As soon as we put one foot In the door Jake was Instantly by Cassidy's side. Once I got to my locker it was then when I heard all the gossiping about a new family of students 6 to be exact.

And what I heard freaked me out, they were all saying how cute and gorgeous they were. I even heard a girl call one if them a 'Greek God'. That just brought back memories I wished I would never see again. I pushed them to the back of my mind.

"Bella, you ok" Cass asked with concern from her locker beside me. Jake even gave me the ' are you ok look'.

"I'm fine Cass, Jake, it's just listening to everybody gossip about a new family, it just brings back memories" I was telling them.

" I'm sorry" she told me.

Why was she telling me she was sorry, she hadn't done anything wrong.

" Its not your fault hunnie, and don't you ever think that" I told her as the first bell for home room went. We said our goodbyes and headed of to home room.

During the day homeroom and the rest of my classes went fine. I never saw any of the new students but from what I could tell and feel I knew they will be at least in one of my classes after lunch and there are 3 possible chances.

After English I walked into the cafeteria to grab some food which I would never eat and gave it to Cassidy when I had sat down.

" Where is Jake" I asked Cass.

" He should be over in a bit, he said he had to sort something out and mum there's something I should tell you"

I had just starting to talking to Cassidy, when all of a sudden it went completely quite. At that same instant I took in a breath. It was then that I smelt it and knew. The new students were vampires. When I looked around to see our new comers and my potential enemy if need be. I got the surprise of my life, it couldn't be, but it was, they were here in NYS it was the Cullen's!!!!!

**Cassidy Pov**

After leaving my wonderful mum and boyfriend I walked of to homeroom. I walked straight in and to my desk. That's when the smell hit me, a vampire, I should tell mum.

I looked to my left to find the once empty see, we a bubbly quirky pixie., that, OMG.

" Hi, I'm Alice Cullen"

I just looked at her. I couldn't believe it. My aunt was sitting not two feet away from me. And I can't believe I just sat there gawking at her.

" Excuse me are you ok" she asked me pulling me our of my state like trance.

" Errm yeah, sorry I'm Cassidy, Cassidy Cullen"

"OMG, we have the same last name, what a coincidence" she whispered.

" Yeah" I told her back 'what a coincidence, NOT' I though.

After home room and that little encounter with Alice, I then had a lesson with uncle Emmett and even this other girl who I learned to be called Tanya.

Soon lunch came and I Quickly went and got my lunch in the cafeteria and went to sit down at my usual seat waiting for mum and Jake.

I knew I had to tell mum before she found out, I knew she would freak.

I saw mum come on 2 seconds later at a human pace and grab and tray and some food. which either me or Jake would end up eating.

After she got her food she came and sat down next to me.

She asked me where Jake was and o told her he had to sort something out.

I was just About to tell her about the Cullen's when it went quiet all of a sudden. It was then when I knew it wasn't going to be good......

****

**A/N: so for any grammar mistakes did not have this chapter checked as I wanted it out ASAP. ok that's it for that chapter. I currently have the next chapter ready but I need at least 10 reviews to get me too 58. I know you guys can do it. I love it when you review. So get reviewing and the next chapter should be out soon. And once again I'm sorry for such a late update xx **


	10. plz read seeing double website info AN

Hey guys

sorry another author note just though I would let you know I have set up a website for my seeing double fanfic. The link is below. Remove the spaces

http:// seeing double . ning . com/

link also on profile

Become a member an you will get weekly updates about what is happening with the story and you can get your own info in there too. So please check it out and leave a message….

TwilightLuver(.)cullen(.)obsessed 


	11. chp8:old faces,suprise appearances

Chapter 8: Old faces, surprise appearances and confusion?...

****

A/N: I got my ten reviews it took a few days but here is the next chapter as promised. Look another thing I have set up a website for my seeing double fanfic. Where I will be adding teasers and information for the story so either copy the link or below as I will be posting a teaser a soon as this was uploaded so copy the link and get over their and check it out and even become a member so you can get my weekly updates on how the story chapters are going and so on.

http:// seeingdouble .ning. com/

Bella POV

Out of all the schools why this one, why did they have to choose NYS. I was just getting over them, I made great progress and then I see them come into the cafeteria like they own the place, and that slut hanging of off Edwards arm. What was or should I say is he thinking.

I don't think they noticed I was here yet and well I wanted it to stay that way. But no the school principle had to speak on the com system and ask to speak to me.

"Can miss Swan please come to the principles office" I heard come from the speakers.

Ok what does he want, I haven't done anything wrong, oh no I hope he doesn't ask me to show then around, so i got out of my seat and started walking through the cafeteria.

I heard a collective of 'gasps' and I looked towards the Cullen's.

"Bella" I heard as I walked passed them with out speaking to them and walked straight to the principles office.

After miss Rose said the principle would see me, I walked into the office, to find the one person I thought I would never see again.

Cassidy POV

As soon as She walked in I could feel mum break. I had never felt her feeling this bad. She looked ok on the outside, but inside I knew the truth. She was hurting again and i couldn't help her.

It's there fault she's hurting. The thing is as we have a connection I can feel how she's feeling even if she's not in the room.

When the speaker system came on I could feel mum being annoyed. "Can Miss Swan please come to the principles office" the principle asked Bella. That was when I started to feel her freak. I couldn't understand why so I tried to calm her down. Which worked before she got up and started walking towards the front where the... Omg 'the Cullen'!!.

I never got chance to tell her before the room went quiet.

I looked over to the one who is suppose to be my father, to find the slut Tanya on his arm. I still can't believe that's my dad. How could he fall for someone like that? Well I know he wasn't like that with mum but still, it hurts to know that he left us, he left mum and he doesn't even seem to care.

I heard them all 'gasp' apart from Edward who was busy sucking face with Tanya as mum walked towards them and I heard them say "Bella" as she walked straight past them. Edward only looked up when he heard them say 'Bella', looking confused and pained.

Why did he look and feel broken up about her name being called out like that. It's not like he gave a damn about her when he left her.

When I thought that last thought he looked straight at me with confusion all over his features. Before whispering to his family and all them looking at me.

" I think we should talk too her, she knows Bella" I heard him speak and before I knew it I was on my feet and out the door. Them following behind.

**A/N: that's the end of that chapter. Sorry its so short next one should be longer. Next chapter out soon. So get reviewing xx 10 reviews need to get me to 71 thanks xx**


	12. chp9:babyboy,spokenthoughs,surprisefinds

**Chapter 9: Baby boy, spoken thoughts and surprise findings**

**Here is the next chapter sorry its not that long but at least it's the next chapter more coming soon read on. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts and favourites it all means so much for me thank you. Now getting reading…**

Bella POV

why, how, this can't be possible. He is sitting right there in front of me, he is suppose to be gone, she killed him. I saw it, well I thought I saw it.

I embraced him in a hug..."Charles.. Is that really you" I asked stunned.

"hi sis, I've missed you" he replied back.

I couldn't believe it my baby boy is alive and well, but how I still don't understand it. Cassidy is going to be so happy to have her twin brother back.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the principle " Your brother here was telling me that your mother transferred him here last week, which means now that he will need someone to show him around, and who better to do it then his own sister"

"Thank you Mr Johnson, I'll get right to it but first I need to get back to lunch and get back to our sister and her boyfriend"

As soon as I said sister and boyfriend in the same sentence Charles gave me the protective look. He always did when his sister got a boyfriend and this was before he disappeared.

We walked out the principle office to find everyone starring like they always do but this was different because they weren't just starring at me they were starring at my little boy who I though I had lost and it was natural for me to become protective of him, and I think he knew because of the look he gave me.

As soon as we walked into the school cafeteria, I looked over to the table where Cassidy and I sit with Jake. But she wasn't there. Neither was the Cullen's.

I picked up on both their scents going out the back cafeteria doors and followed the scent. With Charles behind me he looked worried. I told him not to. But he wasn't having it.

We walked out into the forest that was conveniently located behind the campus. To find Cassidy talking to the one's I never wanted to ever speak to.

Both the Cullen's and Cassidy looked our way when we entered the forest clearing.

Cassidy gave one look my way before looking to my left to find Charles. Her face was a picture of surprise and confusion. Before she ran at him screaming "CHARLES" and bringing him into a hug..

I stood there smiling like the Cheshire cat from that film 'Alice and Wonderland'

I just stood there looking at them both when I was brought out of my thoughts by the one person I have missed so much these past 5 years.

" Bella, is that really you" Alice chimed out In her high voice....

Cassidy Pov

After Bella had left the cafeteria and I had walked our the back cafeteria doors and the Cullen's following behind me. I walked into the forest out the back of the campus. I was so surprised they even had a forest. Cause it was in the middle of New York.

I has stopped in a clearing because I knew what was coming next. So why not just get it over with.

"Cassidy, how do you know Bella" Alice asked from her spot next to the blonde one who I assumed was jasper.

" I'm her sister" I told them. They all looked at me like I had two heads " And before you say anything I know she hasn't got a sister, but I can't explain it, she has too, it's complicated"

" How is it complicated" asked Edward.  
He was starting to scare me a bit.

" Dude calm down your scarring her" Jasper told him.

" I'm sorry I've got to go, she will be worried about me, she's probably back already" I told them as I started to turn around.

But before I could start Walking back I saw her come out of the trees with somebody else who I assumed was Jacob at a glance. But looking at him again words can't describe how I felt in that moment.

It was him; my older twin brother, how I don't understand, I though he will dead, no pun intended. It all clicked in then. "CHARlES" I screamed out running to him and jumping on him to hug him. But me being my klutzy self pulled us both down. Both of us laughing our head of.

" I see you have your sisters klutziness" Emmett laughed out joining in.

Well that was a typical comment from Emmett, But something seemed of. I couldn't put my finger on it . It just didn't seem right.

? POV

They are so stupid, I thought that Bella was clever and yet she hasn't even noticed. The plan is working and soon we will have them all with us including the mutt.

I never realised that it was going to be so easy to follow them without them even noticing. Let's see if they notice.

This is gonna be so fun and I can finally get what I want.......

************************

**A/N: didn't expect that now did you well you will find out who this person is later on but if someone could guess who it is ill mention you in the next chapter but I wont give it away. So get reviewing, alerting and add it to your favourites so you don't miss out on the next chapter of Seeing Double.**


	13. sorry another AN

heya

Sorry no chapter update yet just through i would let u guys know that i now have a seeing double twitter page its

http : // twitter . com /Seeingdouble (remove the spaces)

It will tell you anything and everything you need to know so follow me and follow the information that i update for the story on there.

You should get an update in about 1 or 2 weeks on saturday hopefully so not long now. follow me on twitter and get more info on one your your favorite fanfiction stories.

thanks Twilightluver(.)cullen(.)obsessed


	14. chp 10: explanation and music class

************

Chapter 10- explanation and music class

disclamer: i do not own any of the characters except for cassidy and charles the rest belong to stephenie meyer and her wonderful imagination except the plot of this story... i also dont own the song

************************

a/n: I am so sorry for the lack of updating with a chapter. But first I want to say thank you for all the favourites, alerts and reviews I have received and that I hope that you have all kept reading. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while first I had writers block then my computer went up the wall and also college took up most of my time as I had to get my work done for my A-levels as well as work. But here is the next chapter so get reading, and there shouldn't be a much needed wait for the next chapter as I'm now on my summer holidays before I start uni.

**  
Bella POV**

" Cassidy, Charles let's go we need to go meet Jake" I told them before I started to turn around.

"No need, I'm already here , what's going on bells" Jacob spoke from behind me.

" Its nothing Jake, we were just leaving"

" Bella wait, let us explain" Alice spoke just after I had turned to look at Jake.

Still with my back to them. " Why should I , there's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know" I told them. I was about to walk of when she grabbed my hand and made me turn to look at her.

"please" she begged me. Oh great the eyes she knows I can't resist that piercing gaze. It never has and never will ever since I had met her. But when she touched me something felt wrong. I looked behind me feeling like something or someone one was watching me, us. Ever since Victoria changed me and threatened to come after me, I've always been paranoid. I can't help it, but the think is my instincts started to take over.

"Bella, what's wrong" Cassidy spoke sounding concerned. All eyes were on me, as a growl escaped me. "Something doesn't seem right, I can feel it, someones watching" as soon as the words left my mouth, Edward was in front of me, looking in the direction I had just been. "Bella, what ever it was it's gone" Edward spoke, sounding like he actually cared.

" THATS IT, how can you do that, you left me, you don't have the right anymore, you all left me, high and dry, you didn't even give me a chance, to explain to you, any of you, I've had to go through it all alone, pregnancy, Victoria changing me, being on the run, thinking I lost a child to Victoria, I've done it nearly all alone" I said out loud my anger coming through. It was then that I heard the gasps.

"What do you mean pregnant" I heard Edward speak." how should I put it Edward, the word pregnancy means it all" I said with sarcasm, and a glare.

"Edward, can we go back, I'm bored" I looked behind me to find a scantly dressed blonde I hadn't seen before.

"Tanya, not now, you can go If you want, I'm listening to Bella" Edward spoke annoyed.

"Wait is this the Bella, you keep going on about" Tanya spoke back glaring at me.

If looks could kill, I certainly wouldn't be standing here after the look she just gave me. "TANYA, stop glaring at Bella" Alice spoke from beside me. I jumped I forgot she was standing there.

" Bella, we are so sorry for leaving you like that, Edward though he was doing it to give you a better life as a human, not as one of us, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you during your pregnancy, where are the kids" Alice apologised and asked me.

"Alice, meet Cassidy And Charles Cullen" I spoke pointing at each of my children.

"WAIT, you had twins" Alice asked surprised.

"COOL, I'm an uncle" Emmett shouted out. "Rosie, Alice, Jaz were aunts and uncles" Emmett said with a smirk and coming forward to pull me into a big bear hug. Oh my have I missed Emmett.

"Bella, where sorry, we really are, we never though this would happen, Edward wanted you to have a human life, not like ours, we wanted you to go through a real relationship where you couldn't get hurt" Alice spoke all teary eyed with tears that would never fall.

I pulled Alice into a hug. I knew this but I only just made it official hearing it from alice.

As I was hugging Alice , Cassidy and Charles were getting hugs from there aunts and uncles, before they walked over to Edward, there father. I never though I would see this day, when they would finally meet there dad. I stood watching there exchange.

"Daddy" Cassidy spoke looking directly at Edward.

"Come here baby" he spoke pulling her into a hug. That's my Edward, I'm glad he can except there his kids even if he doesn't want me anymore. After Cassidy, Edward pulled Charles into a man hug before letting him go. Just after that the bell rang signifying end of lunch.

" Cassidy, Charles, Jake we have to get to class, I told them, we will talk more later Alice" I spoke before walking off back to the school. " ok" I heard Alice speak before heading into the school and off to music.

Walking into music I took my seat next to Cassidy and waited for the teacher to walk in 2 minutes later. Mrs Thompson walked in and Edward, alive and Emmett just after. They are all in my music class, the only class i can express myself. After everyone was seated with Alice sitting right next to me.

Mrs Thompson once finished to registered. Started talking about the assignment that we had been given. Which was to write a song based on how we feel . One by one each student except for the Cullen went up to show the class there song. Silver had just finished her song which meant it was my turn. So I went and stood up in front of everyone and told them a little bit about the song I was about to sing.

"I wrote this song about a year ago, it was about how I was missing someone I knew, someone I loved, and though had loved me, I've called it 'why did you have to leave'" i spoke before I started singing.

Our love couldn't have been any better  
Each day I seemed to love you more  
Nothing was going to break us apart

The truth couldn't have been any further  
From what I thought was reality  
Now I've been left with a broken heart

I don't know if it's right or wrong  
Somehow I'm weak and strong  
Find myself on the run but where do I belong?

It's hard to believe that one day you're here  
The next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

I just can't believe that one day you're here  
The next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

Rewind back to the time when you held me  
The air is calm, the stars are bright  
Nothing in this world can take you from me

Now stop, think of the pain that I'm feeling  
I really want to feel your touch  
But now I feel helpless, so helpless, baby

Since you went away  
I feel that some days still conceal it from me  
I'll be free and better off alone

It's hard to believe that one day you're here  
The next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

I just can't believe that one day you're here  
The next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

I could feel you all around me  
Knew your loving words surround me  
Still I can't believe why you had to leave

I was strong but now I'm broken  
Many words been left unspoken  
I just can't conceive why you had to leave

It's so hard to believe that one day you're here  
The next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

No, I just can't believe that one day you're here  
And next you are gone, it's not that clear  
For me to see why you had to leave

By the time I had finished my song I couldn't help but look over at Edward who was looking at me in awe with a look off sadness, behind his eyes. I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that, but he must have known the song was written about him...

****

A/n: Next chapter soon I would love to here what you though of this chapter so please review, favourite and alert thanks. also anyone that can name to artist that the song is from will get a preview of the next chapter and will get there name mentioned in the next chapter (first correct answer. but any reviews get a preview...

****

Twilightluver(.)Cullen(.)obsessed


End file.
